Venom
by hartxfriar
Summary: And then she was leaning closer until their lips touched and she stood on tiptoe, her arms around her shoulders as she kissed him. "Play along with it," she whispered in his ear as they pulled away. "Don't say anything. I'll explain later." In which Maya recruits Lucas to pretend to be her boyfriend to make her ex regret cheating on her and nothing is ever the same. Lucaya/Riarkle.


**disclaimer: do not own GMW.**

* * *

 **Venom.**

 **.**

 **Lucas Friar/Maya Hart.**

 **.**

 _Chapter One_

 _September 25th, 11:00 p.m._

 **.**

Maya took the box, icing smearing her skin, her shirt, caught in the waves of her hair, and slipped out the window, whispering a goodbye to Riley, who was snoring and holding on tightly to purple sheets.

"I'm going to surprise him," Maya said, parting Riley's hair so she could whisper in her ear. "I'll be back later."

Riley nodded half-heartedly and murmured, "Careful, peaches," as Maya smirked and climbed out of the window, the box almost sideways under her fingers.

She stuck her hands in her pockets when the cold air hit her all at once, and she was reminded that fall was starting, a new season was beginning without her realizing it, the trees had ignited and were now gold and yellow and red, and the wind stung her cheeks like a knife when she walked.

She didn't bother to knock when she arrived at Scott's apartment, Maya only took out a bobby pin and picked at the lock, cursing when the first one snapped and crumbled and fell to the floor, squinting her eyes at the lock as the second one went through and she twisted.

The door unlocked, and Maya pushed the door open swiftly, the box of probably ruined cake still in her hands.

"Scott?" she called, and the house seemed empty for a moment, silent as Maya whispered her boyfriend's name. "Are you there?"

There was a breathy moan as she neared the stairs and descended up, and she was still as the apartment shook. Her heart was racing, and she shook her head. Please, Maya whispered, her fingers tightening on the cake. _Don't let it...Please. Not him. Please don't be what it sounds like._

She neared the room, and she put her hand on the handle, twisted once.

It was exactly what it sounded like, and Maya stood back, her pulse quickening as realization dawned.

It was exactly what it looked like.

"Maya," Scott said, wrapping the sheets around his waist, his body concealing the frame of the girl behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here? It's eleven p.m, for chrissake!"

"I wanted to surprise you. It's our two month anniversary, if you didn't know. What I should be asking you, Evans," she said, and she was aware that there were tears prickling behind her eyes, but she swallowed them back and strode forward. "Is what you're doing with-"

Maya pushed him aside and she met the cold eyes of-

"You're having sex with Elena fucking Mckinnon," Maya hissed, and behind him, Elena smirked. "You're cheating on me with the most popular, shallow, fucking self absorbed girl of all John Quincy Adams High."

Maya inhaled sharply and her eyes were narrowed into dangerous dark blue slits.

"You son of a _fucking_ bitch," she hissed and rushed at him.

Scott held her back with surprised ease and held her by the wrists, Maya struggling to free from his grasp. _Damn_ him for being on the football team and being able to hold her back. _Damn_ him.

"Maya-"

"Let go of me!"

"Than listen-"

"I SAID TO LET GO OF ME!"

"You don't try to kill me, and I'll let go," he said, and when she nodded, her teeth clenched, he let go.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Maya."

"YOU-"

"Shh," he said. "Listen. We don't fit, Maya. I hope you realize that. We just don't match, and I should've-"  
"That doesn't mean that you can-"

"LISTEN," Scott said, tugging a T-shirt over his head. "It's just that, girls like you shouldn't end of with guys like me. I belong with Elena, and she belongs with me.I'm sorry, Maya. That's just the truth."

"Fuck you-"

Behind him, Elena McKinnon cleared her throat, smiled at her with ivory white teeth. "I think it's time for you to go now, Maya," she said, her voice cold and as sharp as ice.

Maya stood, dumbfounded for a moment before regaining her senses and opening the box of cake, throwing it at Scott and Elena, who ducked and only shook their heads.

She didn't know what to do next, so she let the air from the window cut at her cheeks again, and ran, from the front door, Scott calling her name and out onto the streets.

Maya wandered for a while before deciding to go Lucas', because she didn't want to wake Riley, not when she looked like _this._

 **.**

She didn't even have to knock, because she had texted Lucas earlier and he was already standing at the doorway of the apartment, pacing, his brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she arrived and kicked her shoes off and settled herself on his bed. "Did anything happen? Maya?"

"Nothing, Huckleberry," she whispered, leaning back so her hair hid her face. "I'm fine. I just...wanted to come over because I...I didn't want to wake Riley."

He pushed back a lock of blonde hair. "Then why are your eyes red?"

"Allergies," she said, and her voice had dropped so it was barely a whisper. "I'm allergic to the weather."

"Really, Maya," Lucas said, and he tickled her as he continued. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Scott," she said quietly after laughter subsided.

"What about him" Did he...wait, is it what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. With.." Maya suddenly lost her voice and she couldn't continue.

"He better cherish today then," he said, and taking off his jacket, he put it on his shoulders. "Because tomorrow'll be his last day on earth."

"Mmm," she murmured, closing her eyes and imagining Scott with Elena, nearly retching at the thought. "I'm going to sleep, Huckleberry. I'm tired."

Lucas laughed in the background and there was the flick of the light switch as he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Pancakes."

 **.**

 _September 26th, 9:00 a.m._

 **.**

Riley and Farkle had been dating for six months, and Maya was convinced that even if they dated for a thousand years, she wouldn't be used to Farkle holding Riley's hand in the morning, used to him pecking her on the cheek before they departed for class.

But, somehow they _fit,_ and Riley was _happy,_ and if Riley was happy, Maya was happy. She was a princess, and now one could take care of her better than Farkle.

Maya sighed and pulled out her headphones as Riley tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Here."

"Okay?" Riley, who had heard about the Scott incident earlier, squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Maya breathed, even if she wasn't, even if she felt like there were long, deep cuts along her back, the curve of her shoulders, her stomach.

 _Guys like me don't end up with girls like you._

They neared the building and the lockers, which were thankfully near each other, where Maya took out her French textbook and leaned back onto metal, waiting for the bell to ring, praying that the bell would ring.

"Ladies," Farkle said as he approached, leaning closer to Riley. "How are you this lovely morning?"

Zay, who no doubt knew because of Lucas, was behind him, holding a bag of chips and grinning. "Smooth. Real smooth."

"Spiffing," Maya muttered under her breath, only Lucas hearing and frowning at her.

"Maya," he said, his hand on her shoulder. "Are you-"

Riley mouthed something at him, and did a gesture with her hands.

"What is it," Maya snapped. "Why are you mouthing at Huckleberry?"

"Nothing," Lucas said, standing in front of Maya so he blocked her vision. "It's nothing, Maya."

But it was too late, because she had spun around and was now looking at Scott and Elena making out against the lockers, his hands in her hair and her fingers on his chest.

Maya suddenly felt sick.

Riley cleared her throat and they pulled away instantly, Scott's face flushed, Elena McKinnon's eyes shining with glee.

"Hello, Hart," she glanced at Maya and wrinkled her nose before her eyes shifted to Lucas, her eyes lingering on his chest. "Hey, Lucas."

" _Really_?" Riley asked, stepping forward. "Really, Scott?"

"They broke up last night," Elena hissed. "Don't make stupid assumptions, _Riley_."

Scott nodded feverently, and before she could stop it, Lucas slammed his palm onto the wall.

"Then why is it, Evans," Lucas spat. "That Maya found you in bed last night with another girl?"

"She fucking snuck into my house in the middle of the night, Friar, so-"

"And that's a fucking excuse?" Lucas' face was red and his fists were clenched. "You hurt her, and now I'm going to make you regret it."

He raised his fist, but Maya pulled him back and whispered, "Lucas, please."

"I thought this is what you wanted, Maya," he said, almost softly.

"Not like this," she murmured, and then she was leaning closer until their lips touched and she stood on tiptoe, her arms around her shoulders as she kissed him. He tasted warm and familiar and good and for a minute she didn't want to pull away and let the reality of everything crush this moment.

" _Play along with it,_ " she whispered in his ear as they pulled away. " _Don't say anything. I'll explain later_."

He let out a noise at the back of his throat, and Maya wished her facade was still there, that her voice wouldn't shake.

Elena looked positively furious, her face blotchy, and Maya grinned at Scott, Riley and Farkle, who stood speechless and Zay, who looked like his favorite program had come on.

"Thank you," Maya stood closer to Scott. "Thank you for cheating on me so I went to Lucas' yesterday night and really realized we were more than friends. If it weren't for you, Scott, Lucas and I wouldn't have been together."

Maya nudged him, and Lucas scratched his head, still confused.

Play along.

"It was fate," he said, and he tried not to let his voice sound fake, twisting a piece of blonde hair behind Maya's ear.

"Lucas-" Elena called, but Maya had already dragged him away towards the classroom where they had first period French together as the bell rang and Elena and Scott were left staring at her shadow.

 **.**

 _12:26 a.m._

 **.**

"Explain," Lucas said, placing his tray on the table and sliding into the seat next to her.

Maya looked around, to see if Riley and Farkle or Zay were heading towards them and let out a breath when she realized that Riley was in English and Farkle and Zay were in History.

 _Thank god._

"It's no big deal, Cowboy," she said, spearing a cherry tomato with her fork. "I just need your help."

"On _what_?"

"I need you to pretend that we're dating," Maya replied, her voice calm as she swallowed a glassful of water. "That's what the whole thing earlier was."

"Why?"

"Because…" she said, swallowing. "I want to make Scott regret what he did, and make him regret that he lost me. He said I wasn't good enough for him, you know, and I want to prove him wrong. Besides, Elena wants you, because you're captain of the baseball team and basically the hottest guy in school, and if she sees me with you, she'll go crazy."

"I'm the hottest guy in school?"

"Seriously? In all that I said, that was all you heard? That you're _hot_?"

Lucas ignored her and swallowed the rest of his sloppy joe, spinning around so his eyes met hers. "What do I get in return, Maya?"

"I know you're failing Art-which is ridiculous-and English," she smiled. "Which lucky for you, are my best subjects."

"I don't know, Maya. It sounds like a bad idea-"

"Just," Maya sighed, sticking out her lower lip. "Please? Have I ever come to you for help before?"

 _A million times,_ Lucas wanted to say, but he only shook his head and prayed that he wouldn't give into Maya Hart this time.

"Fine," Lucas said after a moment of silence. _Fuck. Why did he always have to give in?_ "We won't tell Riley and the others, though. It'd let them down when it's all over."

"Agreed," Maya said, extending her hand so they could shake on it.

And so the game began.

* * *

 **a.n: i hope you guys like this! Anyway, I'm kind of new to the GMW fandom, but I adore Lucas/Maya, and wanted to add my story to the mix.**

 **Please follow, fave and review!**

 **XOXO-Sasha**


End file.
